


Thank You

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han didn't have to, but he did it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

“Why was Jabba after you in the first place?”

Han groaned, running his hands over his face. He took a breath and then looked over, frowning when he saw that Luke was still staring at him, clearly waiting for some kind of answer. “Really?”

“Really,” Luke pressed.

Han flopped onto his back with a huff. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring up at the ceiling of the Falcon as if seeking inspiration up there before speaking up. “I dumped a shipment of spice to avoid Imperials who had boarded. When I went back to get it, the cargo was gone. Someone must have swiped it while I was busy.”

“Is that all you transported for him?”

Han raised an eyebrow at that. He looked over at Luke, noting the serious expression on the other’s face. “…What do you mean?”

“You were his top smuggler, right?”

“I’m the best,” Han sniffed.

“What else did you smuggle for him?”

Understanding came to Han then. “I had a strict no slave policy,” he assured Luke. “That was…the one thing I stood my ground on. Even after I was stabbed in the back helping free some slave colonies; I never went back on that.”

Luke frowned, shifting to lie beside Han, propping himself up by an elbow. “You got backstabbed helping people?”

“You’d be surprised how many times that’s happened to me,” Han dryly sighed. “S'kinda why Lando was a little pissed at me too,” he added. “He was part of that whole…fiasco.”

“And after all of that, you still helped us.”

Han made a dismissive hand gesture in the air. “Well what was I gonna do? Leave some farmer boy to have all the fun? I mean…”

Luke kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

Han blinked, his eyes slowly growing wide before relaxing again. He looked over at a smiling Luke, blinking again as his brain struggled to work again to help him form and articulate words humans could understand. “Um..?”

“Thank you for helping me.”

“…No problem,” Han mumbled, trying and failing to compose himself once again.


End file.
